gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Promise (Planet)
Theorised Origins To be added after the event continues. I have this all planned out, but adding it would be spoilers. I can tell you, though, that Promise is a member of the Kethitaris species. - Veritas Known Physiology Promise's physiology is vastly different from either that of a human's or Time Lord's. "'' ''It is alive, that much is obvious. But beyond that, it clearly has its own set of organs, I'd say it may even have its own kind of neurological system too-- because just any old person or creature won't be able to sense scanning rays, now would it?" - Aeon (#promise-planet-slaughter-chamber) Thus far, it's known that upon being scanned Promise will consume an individual by grasping them with a series of fleshy tentacles and drag them under the planet's surface-- or camouflage. Surface The surface of the planet is desert-like. A thin rock layer lays underneath a coating of sand-like ash. The ash is made mostly of metal and other iron and copper-based materials. What happened to cause the ash to form is unknown. "There appears to be a fragile rock layer no thicker than a few feet... But this sand, it's unusual... It's mostly iron and carbon based... Like something metal burned a long time ago... Aside from that, there is no minimal atmosphere, no oxygen, in fact, no gas of any kind-- either good or harmful..." - Castellan Rhylus ( #promise-planet-surface) The surface contains minimal landmarks aside from a series of spiked trees ranging along the equator of the planet. Just below the surface, in the "skin" of Promise, several thousand-- if not millions of tentacles are rooted. They appear to be blind and have very little sense of their own. They do Promise's bidding. Beyond that, little is known about their role or purpose to Promise, or even what biological system they would belong to. Gas Chambers After being pulled under the surface, victims are released into individual chambers. The rooms are small, but tall enough for a TARDIS to materialize. The rooms are filled with toxic gas, that could kill a human being in a matter of an hour. Though, thus far, no one has been exposed to the gas or died. So it is unknown what happens when a victim dies, or how Promise can then digest them. A slow realization came to Lilith's mind, causing a wicked grin to spread across her lips. Before long she burst into a fit of cackles and laughs at the sheer uniqueness of the situation. This was no planet and right now, she was inside something's stomach most likely. How incredibly unlucky for this creature. - Lilith (#promise-planet-slaughter-chamber) upon seeing the walls bleed after she shot them. Though, undoubtedly, the chambers are the first step to Promise's digestive system of victims. Their tools and ships, however, are unknown, though physical 102+ TARDISes are accepted into the chambers. Life Force Rig Though Promise sustains itself by digesting people or other creatures that land on its surface and pose any threat to it, it's largely known in common sense that for a planet about 100 kilometres in diameter, a few people every 100 years or so is not enough to sustain a planet's size or its life. Though some answers have been brought to light, most of this question still remains unknown. "The NASA crew came here, and never returned, then I imagine they met an end here... That's already four lives, but to sustain something like a planet, just think of all the lives lost that we don't know about." - Aeon (#promise-planet-slaughter-chamber) Shortly after being locked away in Rouge, Lucy Saxon was pulled under the surface and pulled out of the TARDIS by a plethora of tentacles. Unlike any other part of Promise, the organ that contained the rig was clearly designed to keep victims alive. ''By stealing the life force of a few of its victims, Promise is able to sustain itself more than merely digesting an individual. Though, it's still not enough. And the amount missing that would be required to keep Promise alive is too astronomically different to consider just finding more victims. ''"...She ( Lucy Saxon ) could see the onsighted cause of damage with the bright emittance coming from the glowing source and the environment that lacked sand, almost wishing that the blistering breeze would come back, compared to this. There was a silent scream, harshly kept in below her throat, just behind her thorax. Each exhale felt, with a whimper, like she was going to lose air. It was then she realised..that she could breathe. Without her mask on..." - (#promise-planet-lifeforce-rig) Circulatory System Promise has one heart, though the dimensions or condition of it is unknown. Promise's vein and arteries are easily large enough for someone to swim in and through. Promise's immune system seems to be on high alert all of the time, suggesting that Promise faces a lot of infections and viruses, presumably from its victims. "She ( Aeon ) wasn't natural to Promise's body, in fact, this (Promise's vein) was very much the last place she belonged... Aeon knew that Promise wouldn't be any newbie to having larger-than-miro beings infect its body before. After all, it clearly lived off of victims like herself." - #promise-planet-veins Parasites Despite Promise's apparent power and hold on its inhabitants, shortly after puncturing a hole in one of the gas chambers, it became apparent to the group that Promise had a parasite, or several thousand, living inside it. Promise has a colony of heartworms living inside its bloodstream. These heartworms are far more evolutionary advanced than Earth's heartworms. They are more like snakes, ranging from the size of a tadpole to that of a small transport truck. "A rather large white snake-like corpse floated to the surface. It had large white eyes, and pale white skin, and four menacing fangs, in addition to rows to teeth like a shark." - #promise-planet-slaughter-chamber The heartworms live off Promise's blood, and escaped victims. The adults have more teeth than the young and tend to be far more aggressive. The parasites' own physiology is very similar to that of a dog. Thus far, the only member of the group to have been swallowed by a parasite is Aeon (dubious honour). "As the creature's maw closed around her, Aeon had decided that her best course of action would be to kick herself down its throat. After all, it was that or get impaled by a lot of teeth. Aeon really liked the idea of keeping her internal organs to herself." - #promise-planet-inside-heartworms Blood Though Promise is different on so many different levels, its blood remained rather ordinary. Aside from one detail, of course. Underneath the gas chambers, and in the veins leading to it, Promise's red blood cells contain a certain kind of poison, though it's not toxic to Promise, it's incredibly toxic to humans-- though its effect on other species is unknown. 'Aeon sniffed the blood, even tasting a bit, though she instantly regretted it. She cringed, and tried to spit it out. "Yuck! Not any kind of type I've seen before. It's poisonous! Through and through!" ' - Aeon (#promise-planet-slaughter-room) In the veins lining the walls of the gas chambers, the poison is released into the tissue, and through the heat generated by Promise's heart, it vapourises, and becomes the poison gas that kills Promises' victims. 'Aeon pulled her arm out of the blood, examining the dripping crimson laying that covered her skin. "It-- it's not poisonous... This blood isn't poisonous, yet the blood in the walls is?..."' - Aeon (#promise-planet-slaughter-chamber) Neurological System Not much is known about Promises' neurological system at the moment, although it is known that Promise is capable of feeling pain. What it's pain tolerance is, though, is unknown.Category:Planets